An Unexpected Dream
by laura0506
Summary: (REDONE) "Ori, I'm glad too." A rule, that might just kill him. A law, that he just broke. A punishment, that he has to suffer from. And he did not expect two certain great-nephews of the King and a girl to come with him. KilixOCxOri. OrixOC. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is me again, with the new and hopefully better version of this story. I have corrected most of my mistakes but if you do find some, please review and tell me and I'd be most welcome to change it again. If it doesn't make any sense, like the previous one of this, I'll try and make it easier for everyone. Thank you!**

**Also to mention, this story is NOT an AU. I know things may seem incorrect but you'll see why at the end of this story. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Hobbit, otherwise, there'd be some girls in the company. o.O Females usually spice things up anyway. I own three OC's, Lara and two others of which will come to the story soon enough.**

**Oh, and who watched the new Hobbit movie!? Don't worry, when I originally wrote this, An Unexpected Journey just came out on DVD so there's no Desolation of Smaug spoilers in this story! xD**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Talking." _Thinking._

* * *

Erebor's dull, stone walls were glinting in the warm pools of sun-rays. It was unusual for Erebor to glow, even though it was always bathed in warm daylight. Usually, the Dwarf kingdom would be chilly inside and out, but they learned how to heat themselves up and adapted to the cold. Only some could stand the warmth. But on a day like today, almost all Dwarrow were outside, attempting to relax in the torrid weather.

One young Dwarf in particular couldn't stand the heat. While everyone else was sitting up high in the kingdom, enjoying the tight air, he was sitting shut up in his chambers, reading a book.

The black ink was always so precise and thin on the thin paper that he could read it swiftly. He was surrounded a pile of books, some read, half-read, skimmed and untouched. Dwarves were meant for their slowness…but not this Dwarf.

He heard his elder brothers chanting upstairs for him to come out, their rattling boots thundering overhead. The Dwarf just sighed and closed his book, staring at the floor.

_When is it going to happen? Something interesting?_ he thought. A sigh slid from his lips and he just got to his feet, opening his chamber door, and entering the gloom.

"Better being with company than rather without," he told himself. With a grin, Ori stumbled blindly in the darkness to get any source of new sunlight.

* * *

Lara stumbled through the pitch black scene, catching her foot again on something. Her body crashed to the stone ground, and she lay limp for a while, trembling with fury. This was all Kíli's fault. She knew never to talk to him. But then again, she didn't expect anything less from him. Being friends since children with him had its ups but downs too. After all, he was the nephew of a prince.

Gripping her sore jaw, she moved again, feeling for the walls by her sides. What was Kíli doing? She was going to kill him. Some footsteps echoed against the cold stone ahead. Lara felt her eyes grow hard, mad.

"Kíli!" she said, trying to make her voice sound fierce, but was smaller than a squeak. "If that's you-"

Lara didn't continue. Breaking into a run, she knew she was going to kill her friend.

* * *

The young Dwarf was still slowly walking, trying not to trip as he always did. His boots that he had had for a while were still too big for him. After turning a few corners, he fell over, bruising his knees. Standing up, he blinked in the blank and desolate darkness. Then, he knew he was lost.

"Well done, Ori," he mumbled to himself. He had been so native and well-known to the underground tunnels of where he lived, and now, he was as lost as a Dwarfling who had run away from its mother.

He heard a faint voice slip past the empty aura, making him freeze. Only Ori lived around these parts. Who else would be here? The voices dissolved into the empty air, and he tried to relax. Then, he continued staggering, shrugging off any fear. It returned like lightning as a running object slammed into him.

Lara was expecting a hard, strong body to ram into – Kíli's body. She could imagine him laugh and ruffle her hair, but keep upright. Then, she would scold him and hit him but laugh all the same and they would find their way out, before doing something else.

What she was not expecting, was to knock down a limp build of a Dwarf, both of them yelping.

She lay, frozen, on top of a body that she had thrown down. What was going on? Low moans were escaping his lips.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked, trying to remain calm. "Are you alright?"

Panic set in as she thought he was dead, if she had accidentally hit his head off the stone ground, but then she felt his head jerk to one side.

"No," came the answer. It definitely wasn't Kíli. A young Dwarf was the sound of his voice. "Excuse me, could you please get off me? I'm losing air."

Heat flew to her face as she clambered off him. What was she thinking? Running into a total stranger and then just sitting on top of him. After hearing him wheeze in relief, she froze.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked again, standing up along with him. Humiliated, she lost her balance, wobbled forward and tried to regain balance by gripping something. His arm. "Sorry." She staggered back, feeling her face grow embarrassed.

Then, she waited for his response.

Ori shrugged off this intruder, feeling rather mortified. _Who is this person?_ he thought, irked. _What is he doing?_ This Dwarf he ran into was rather small, so he suspected a Dwarfling perhaps, fooling about. How annoying. He gave a low grumble, before turning on his heel and stomping off, leaving the other being to tremble. He had left this Dwarf in the darkness, and he could feel him tremble violently. "Please… Don't leave me all alone."

_You're not serious_, Ori though in exasperation. _First, I'm humiliated by a Dwarfling, and now he's pleading for me not to go._

The ginger debated with himself whether he should be kind and help the lost child out. This option would waste valuable time but he would feel better afterwards. Another option was to just to leave the Dwarfling by itself, leaving him to find its own way out.

After a few hesitating moments, he made his mind, walking back to the Dwarfling.

"There's no need to be a baby," Ori said, quite harsh for his usual self. His arm locked around roughly on the other Dwarf's arm. It was thinner than how he imagined it, and he froze, when he realised.

He was talking to a girl.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking. "Pretty lame, right?" First chapters are usually there for explanations so sorry - no enormous wars and death and blood and romance for you. xD**

**Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone!**

**This is the second chapter which (hopefully) should be a little more exciting. If there are any mistakes, please PM/review me so I can correct them. If you have a question or request for anything, then PM directly to me so I can check it out.**

**Thank you ****_so _****much for reading the first chapter (if you did), and this chapter too (if you are) and please follow/favourite if you do like it. If you don't like it, then there's no need to send flames. It's natural if people don't like things, so don't blame others if they don't like it. Really, people... Anyway, thank you ****_soo_**** much if you are going to follow/favourite, like****_ Luv2Dream1212_**** and ****_The Cajun Phoenix_**** for doing both. (Seriously, I love you guys! xD) And thank you sooo much if you reviewed as well (a.k.a a Guest - Cleo xD) because they do really mean the world to me.**

**For a first chapter people, with one review and two favourites/follows, I'm so proud of myself and I really cannot express my gratitude towards you xD. Thank you!**

**Okay, enough with the gooey emotions...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Hobbit, otherwise, Thorin would have been a bit kinder towards Bilbo. Seriously though... Thorin could at least show some thanks to his Burglar, who risked his life to save his and the other Dwarves' asses and tried to reclaim the Arkenstone, almost literally JUST for Thorin. Yeah, I know, Thorin and Bilbo are opposites and that makes a great FanFiction shipping but he could be kind. Just a bit? Maybe he is feeling thankful on the inside, but he could show it. o.O I own three OC's, Lara and two others of which will come to the story soon enough.**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Talking." _Thinking._

* * *

"Please," she whispered, feeling the tight hand burn around her wrist. "Don't hurt me."

Maybe the Dwarf holding her didn't know she was a girl. She expected pain, but this Dwarf didn't sound much older than her, and seemed weaker than Fíli or Kíli.

She stayed, so silent, as this Dwarf pulled her roughly out of the dark tunnels. No words escaped either of their lips. Both were too startled to stop and think anything through.

Hints of daylight seeped through loose stones, and she tried hard to see who this was, dragging her quickly. The light outside was too bright to focus on the boy ahead of her, but she saw a glimpse of red hair.

Full light finally returned as they stepped outside, hearing the Dwarves shout louder from above. Lara quickly turned to see who this Dwarf was properly, but he had already released her, scurrying away.

"Wait!" she cried, stumbling after him. The crowds were too thick to see him, only the flash of his hair as he desperately evaded.

She didn't really know why she wanted to meet the Dwarf properly. To thank her for finding her way out? Or to bring him to Kíli for hurting her? Either way, she wanted to thank him and slap him across the face. With a stubborn stamp, she went off, in search of the Dwarf who started it all in the first place.

* * *

Ori tried his fastest to get away. It was difficult in his giant boots, hitting his toes every time he tried to sprint. But his feet were nothing compared to his head. With a trembling lip, the news sunk in. He had hurt a girl. _A girl._ Punishment was always inflicted when this happened, so he knew he needed to get away. Fast.

"I'll never see her again," he muttered, before bumping into someone.

"Ori," his brother laughed, after they collided. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you."

Nori's face disappeared as Ori fell back, his head hitting the ground, and the world fell cold.

* * *

Kíli turned the corner, chuckling. He knew Lara was going to kill him for what he did, but he was stronger than her, so she couldn't win any wrestle.

"Kíli!" came a screech. He turned, smirking, seeing a girl run up to him. He smiled – until he saw the tears upon her face. She kept sobbing his name, running up to him.

"What happened?" he demanded, looking at her.

Her arm was hurting. The Dwarf she met had rather a rough grip. She was crying for that reason, but she also was disappointed that she never saw him properly.

"I…met someone," she choked. "Where you locked me up."

Kíli's face grew hard. "Did someone hurt you?"

Her nod was stiff but she ran after Kíli as he sprinted off, angry. He skidded to a halt, thinking slowly as the news sunk in.

"What is it? Kíli?"

"There's only one Dwarf that lives down there," Kíli spoke, harshly. He looked up at Lara, his best friend. "And I know exactly who."

* * *

"Ori!"

He stirred, feeling sick. The blinding light of surrounding torches made him awaken with less enthusiasm. Ori felt his hair spread over the pillow, as he lifted it off, drinking in the expressions of his brothers' faces.

"What happened?" Ori asked, sounding drunk.

"You fainted suddenly," Dori said, worriedly. "We suspect it's the sun."

It wasn't the sun. Ori knew that himself. But he kept his lips sealed.

"Can I go?" he jumped up.

"I suppose," Nori shrugged. "But don't go running around the place like a mad Dwarf."

"Okay," Ori said, trying to smile but failing. Leaping off the bed, he walked casually around the corner, before running away.

* * *

She couldn't keep up with Kíli. He was too quick. And it was far too dark, even though he had a torch in his hand.

"Wait, Kíli, slow down," she pleaded, tripping again. Kíli ignored Lara, thundering up to a door and knocking with his hard fist.

"Kíli." She caught up with him. "I don't understand."

It clicked in Kíli's head. He knew Ori would be hiding. Ori knew that punishment was always inflicted when girls were hurt.

"It's going to take more than one to hunt him down," Kíli thought, darkly, and ran back to the sunlight.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! What's going to happen to poor Ori!? You'll most likely find out in the next chapter which will be coming soon. Also, I think I'll update my story every Saturday (it could be Friday or Sunday for you depending where you live) because I'm going back to school in 3 days! It's so depressing... Oh, well, I get English, and there I learn new ideas for writing stories and new vocabulary and my teacher's amazing so I'm happy! xD**

**Thank you so much for reading and I'm reminding you yet again to...follow/favourite/review/PM (me). Everyone likes getting reviews (flames don't count) so imagine it's you getting one. **

**Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys!**

**I know - it's Sunday, and I promised I'd post up Chapter 3 on Saturday. Dx Sorry, I was just really busy, okay?**

**I can't be bothered to do a disclaimer and say stuff like that because I'm tired so I hope you enjoy reading this while I go sleep xD**

**~laura0506**

**Please follow and review xx Thanks guys**

* * *

With a bent head, Ori stared at his feet, ashamed of earlier. He knew that they were going to find out and hurt him. But he thought he could maybe slip by it.

Sighing, he stepped out into the sunshine. Nori walked down to him, serious-faced. "Ori, some guards are looking for you. They looked pretty stern. What have you-" Nori stopped, eyeing Ori, appalled. "Did you hurt a girl?"

"No. Maybe. Yes."

"Run, Ori," Nori whistled, and stalked off. Ori went in the other direction, but only faced three guards. Panicking, he turned back the way he came – more guards.

He was trapped.

"Hey!" Ori turned to one of the guards, and a slim Dwarf squeezed past, bolting to Ori and full speed, his fist ready to strike. Ori waited for the pain as it whammed against his face, sending him on the floor, winded.

"Kíli!" It was the voice of the girl Ori had met earlier. 'Kíli' turned to the girl, and they engaged an angry conversation. The younger Dwarf seized his chance to slip away. He bounded to his feet and attempted to slide past two of the guards, but they pinned him to his knees, making him kneel before Kíli.

And then Ori realised.

This was the nephew of the future king.

And then Ori realised: that he really was dead.

"Lara, he hurt you!" Kíli burst out, outraged, sending a look of complete loathing to Ori.

"It was an accident," Lara retorted.

"It wasn't." a quiet voice edged in. Everyone looked in surprise at Ori, with a swollen cheek and sad eyes, looking up. "I meant to hurt her. Because I thought she was male. I wanted to hurt her. But now, I realise, and I'm sorry."

Everyone stood frozen. Lara glanced anxiously at her best friend, who was turning redder. He walked to Ori, slamming his fist against the side of Ori's head, creating a gasp of pain as he kicked Ori's side.

"Kíli!" An older voice came, sterner and shocked. They all looked at the new-comer: Fíli, looking absolutely astounded. "What are you doing? You're bullying someone?"

"This boy has hurt Lara," Kíli snarled.

"I'm older than you," Ori jumped in, only shutting up when Kíli sent another inflict of pain back to him.

"Well, you better stop, Kíli," Fíli continued. "Or Ma is going to find out. And then she'll tell Thorin, Thorin'll tell Thrain, and then Thrain'll tell Thror – who is the king of Erebor, if you haven't forgotten."

"He still hurt Lara," Kíli said, not nearly as angry as before. Fíli just raised his eyebrow.

"Hurt her? What do you mean, trying to love her to make you jealous?"

Lara, Kíli and Ori all blushed at this.

"What's going on?"

They all froze, hearing the voice of Thorin Oakenshield coming, with Dís alongside him. Thorin repeated himself.

_I'm dead_, was all Ori could think. With one last weak attempt, still shaking through pain, he tried to jump past the prince and princess of Erebor. Dís grabbed his collar and threw him to the ground, making him wince in pain. She may have been female, but she was just as strong as her sons.

"Dís, stop it," Thorin said. Ori felt his hood tear off, everyone seeing his ginger hair in the sunlight. Now, he had been humiliated in front of most of the line of Durín. He couldn't see who, but someone had grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him roughly into a kneeling position, again.

Thorin looked at the young boy, looking even younger than his youngest nephew. This boy was covered in bruises and blood, with an innocent expression on his face.

"Ori!" Dori and Nori turned back from the corner, seeing their younger brother at the mercy of a prince of Erebor, and they stopped in their tracks, noticing the bruises and blood crossed on his face.

"Fíli, Kíli," Thorin started, walking away, "Follow me."

The two young Dwarves glared at each other as they followed their mighty uncle away. Dís now felt sympathetic towards Ori, sitting back on the ground, touching his face, feeling over the bruises. But that didn't soft her entirely.

"Guards," she ordered, "Put him in the prison cell. It'll teach him a lesson of what he did, which I will discuss with the king right now." And she walked away.

The rough hands of the guards gripped on Ori's shoulders once again as they dragged him through Erebor, every Dwarf witnessing this victim, thinking, "It's a trouble-maker. I'll avoid him."

The floor met Ori face first, his body reacting to the hard surface. More blood splattered, and he could feel sleep drifting his way.

He was nearly there, at sleep, when there was a shout, the door opening and two bodies running inside, pulling Ori into their arms.

"Ori! Don't go!"

The bloodied Dwarf opened his eyes warily, seeing his brothers look down fearfully at him. "But I'm so sleepy…"

"Don't. We fear that if you fall asleep, you won't wake up again. That toerag Kíli hit you hard. Don't worry, Ori, we'll find a healer."

"I can't wake up properly," Ori whispered drowsily, his eyelids drooping, panic setting in. He gripped tighter onto Dori's hand. "Please, someone…help…"

"I'm here." Lara's voice drifted in his head, and new hands touched his lips – some sort of medicine, rushing down his throat.

"Help." Ori's grip loosened on Dori's hand as he closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! I know I was supposed to post up chapters every Saturday but then my mum, as the smart cookie she is, thought it would be a good idea to download stuff onto the computer to make it work faster but it only made it spaz and not let me use the internet. So now, I'm on my dad's laptop posting this. Sorry xD**

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review. Thanks again and the next chapter will come asap.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

"He hurt Lara."

"That's no excuse for your appalling behaviour, Kíli," Thorin raged. "He hurt her by accident-"

"It wasn't an accident – he admitted it deliberate."

"Because he thought she was a boy."

Fíli had remained quiet throughout this whole conversation, watching anxiously at both of them, anger on their faces.

"What will happen to the boy?" Fíli jumped in.

"He'll be fine," Thorin grumbled, setting off the dungeon. "But we need to talk to him."

Sighing, the two young Dwarves set after Thorin.

* * *

Lara couldn't help smiling as she watched Ori drift off to sleep, looking so peaceful in his brother's arms.

"He'll be alright," she confirmed, clapping the liquid off her hands and arranging her things back into her bag. "He'll wake still sore, but he'll get better."

The guards then ordered them to leave immediately, so they left Ori sleeping on the floor.

* * *

Kíli was worried. He tried not to bite his lip and shift his feet. Thorin was going to punish him.

Lara was definitely avoiding him, he could tell. This annoyed him.

That night, as he passed the dungeons, he spotted Lara sitting on the other side of the bars from Ori, sleeping.

She looked so much younger in her sleep – younger than her young age. And Kíli also noticed that she was different to other Dwarf women. Their appearance looked as though they were male, but Lara had no similarities with Dwarf men.

That was the day, when Kíli realised he loved Lara.

* * *

She rested her head by the bars that night, watching him sleep. Smiling softly, she noticed the time and withdrew, retreating to her chamber.

* * *

Dull dawn came on them, and the birds' tweet rang through the dungeons.

Ori's eyes struggled to open, but he could, and he remembered everything from the incident the day previously.

He looked to the wide-spaced barred gate, seeing Lara sleeping on the outside. He froze. Had she been watching him?

Getting to his feet, a glare shot from his eyes at her, before he went into the very corner of his cell, and stared at this girl.

* * *

A tingle ran through Lara's bones. Slowly, she opened her eyes and removed her cheek from the door. They both froze, as they observed each other.

"What in the name of Erebor are you doing here?" Ori hissed. She flinched. All that work for helping him, paid off by no respect for it.

"Coming to see if you're alive."

"Well, look," he started, his voice shooting a bit louder. "I'm alive. Leave me alone."

But she already had her back to him, stalking away, her dress flowing behind her.

"You still are going to be punished," she called, before leaving from sight.

* * *

**Whatdouthink? Please tell me and it'd be most appreciated!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
